speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Those Who Fight Monsters
Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives (2011) — Anthology eBook and Paperback * File Size: 517 KB * Print Length: 240 pages * Publisher: EDGE Science Fiction and Fantasy Publishing (November 5, 2011) * Publication Date: November 5, 2011 Genre: Urban Fantasy Theme: Tales of Occult Detectives Editor and Authors Editor: Justin Gustainis Contributors: T.A. Pratt (UF), Laura Anne Gilman, Julie Kenner (PNR, UF), Simon R. Green (UF), Lilith Saintcrow (UF), Carrie Vaughn (UF), Justin Gustainis (UF, Para-Myst-Crime, Fant, Hor), Tanya Huff (UF), Chris Marie Green (UF), Caitlin Kittredge (UF), C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp (aka Cat Adams) (UF), Jackie Kessler (UF, PNR, Dark-Fant), C.J. Henderson (UF, Hor, Myst, Occult-Myst), Rachel Caine (UF) Description Your one-stop-shop for Urban Fantasy’s finest anthology of the supernatural. 14 sleuths are gathered together for the first time in all-original tales of unusual cases which require services that go far beyond mere deduction! Stories "Little Better Than A Beast" by T.A. Pratt — Marla Mason series #5.6 * * A bit lengthy. Sorcerer cheats with time travel that ultimately backfires on him. It doesn't pay to be disrespectful, heh. "Dusted" by Laura Anne Gilman — Paranormal Scene Investigations aka Cosa Nostradamus World * Half-human PI delves underground to rescue a teen girl from gnomes who have beguiled her. Worthwhile read of a world populated with various magical creatures living among humans (some with Talents of their own). "The Demon You Know" by Julie Kenner — Demon-Hunting Soccer Mom series * Told from both the soccer mom & her teenage daughter's POV. What you can't see under the disarming facade may kill you. Also, don't drink the spiked punch. "The Spirit Of The Thing" by Simon R. Green — Nightside series * I enjoy the Nightside/John Taylor half-human PI shorts. I like that character, the writing style, the dark setting that's not too dark... I like this author. "Holding The Line" by Lilith Saintcrow — Jill Kismet series * It easily stood on its own but seemed like a short snippet from a full-length novel. Quick but mediocre read. "Defining Shadows" by Carrie Vaughn — Kitty Norville series * Intriguing variation of the vampire mythology involving pregnant women & 'halved' bodies. I like this author. "Deal Breaker" by Justin Gustainis — Quincey Morris series * Was it a deal with the devil or just a long con? Sometimes it makes a difference what (and who) you believe. "See Me" by Tanya Huff — Tony Foster series * She comes across as a hooker but she's something supernaturally more. A 2AD of a vampire/detective TV show becomes a detective himself in attempts to protect his boyfriend from the mysterious aforementioned woman. "Soul Stains" by Chris Marie Green — Vampire Babylon series * Is the reportedly dead actress/singer a ghost or did she fake her decapitation? Interesting concept of re-humanized vampires with soul stains. "Under The Hill And Far Away" by Caitlin Kittredge — Black London series * Who killed the Prince? Petunia "Pete" Caldecott efficiently solves the mystery by seeing through the lies & paying close attention to the evidence. "An Ace In The Hole" by Cat Adams C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp — Sazi series * Werewolves of the law enforcement branch of the shapeshifting community go in search of a missing box full of unique 'treasures'. "Hell Bound" by Jackie Kessler — Hell on Earth series #0.9 * An overtly graphic telling of a succubus attempting to overtake a dark arts magician that she doesn't believe is as powerful as she's been warned. Looks can be deceiving and you know what they say about assumption. "Impossible Love" by C.J. Henderson — Piers Knight series * Does his daughter have Down Syndrome or is she possessed? "Running Wild" by Rachel Caine — Outcast Season series * Cassiel (a Djinn/genie) trapped in human form (for some punishment) battles Bacchae and a supernaturally evil avatar. References Category:Cat Adams Books Category:Julie Kenner Books Category:Carrie Vaughn Books Category:Justin Gustainis Books Category:Chris Marie Green Books Category:Caitlin Kittredge Books Category:Jackie Kessler Books Category:Rachel Caine Books Category:Julie Kenner Books